Faded Line
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: Ever have one of those dreams that you were sure was real? There is a fine line between dreams and realitiy, and sometimes that line gets faded. COMPLETE!!!!!
1. "Another sleepless night."

1 Faded Line  
  
By: Lolo Winner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the song (By the way, the song is "Three Simple Words" by Finch)  
  
"Heero, I'm glad you are here." Dorothy said without taking her eyes off the roses she was arranging in the vase.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" He asked simply.  
  
"You know what tomorrow is, right?"  
  
He nodded, indicating that he knew. It was their two-year anniversary. Was this some sort of test? To make sure he remembered the stupid date? /God,/ Heero thought to himself, /I even bought her a ring, I remember what tomorrow is./  
  
"You can go ahead and cancel those dinner reservations." She said, refusing to lock eyes with him.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that…" She trailed off. She picked up the vase and took it over to the sink to fill it with water. "It's over," she said suddenly as the water cascaded over the flush roses. "I don't want to see you anymore." She turned off the gold faucet and turned from the sink.  
  
Heero grabbed her arm. It was a simple gesture to stop her, and to ask why. She was startled by the move and accidentally dropped the vase. Water and shards of blue and white glass sprayed all over the floor and all over their legs, but no one moved to clean up the mess. Heero stared into her eyes, and she back into his. She was amazed by the strange, saddened emotions his eyes held. "Why?" He said finally. It was all he could think of at the moment.  
  
"Because I don't feel for you anymore." She said. She looked down at the vase on the floor, "You know that was dated back to the Ming Dynas-"  
  
"I don't care about the stupid vase," Heero interrupted, " I'll buy you a new one if you want. I'm more concerned about our shattering relationship." Dorothy continued to stare at the vase, "There's someone else, isn't there?"  
  
She flinched at the comment. She slowly looked up at him and as soon as their eyes met, she quickly turned away. He was still holding on to her arm, his grip on her arm tightened, "Who is it?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Ow! Stop it, Heero, that hurts," Dorothy said as she struggled to get away from him.  
  
"Who is it!?" He nearly yelled.  
  
"Let go!" She said as she continued her struggle to get away.  
  
He pulled her near him and grabbed her other arm, "Tell me who it is." The words came from between his clenched teeth as his grip instantly tightened around her slender arms.  
  
Her eyes were filling with tears of fear. "Stop… stop it that hurts…" She stuttered with fear. "Let go of me!!" She yelled. Shocked at the sheer volume of her cry, he loosened up his grip upon her arms. Dorothy then backed away from him as fast as she could and ran up stairs with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Open up my eyes,  
  
flood it with delight.  
  
Another sleepless night turns colors black and white.  
  
With all the things I've said,  
  
There is just regret.  
  
A BEATING IN MY HEAD!  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero awoke suddenly. He was breathing heavily and his shirt was soaked in cold sweat. He took a look at the clock, and fell back onto the bed. He still had an hour before he had to get up. He started to think about what had just happened. Had that had been a dream? He didn't seem to know if it had been a dream or not. It all seemed too real. He felt the water and the pricks from the glass, he felt her arm, and saw the fear in her eyes. "It was real, wasn't it?" Heero said to himself.  
  
This had been happening a lot lately. Dreaming and not knowing if it was a dream, or living and not knowing if it was real. He didn't know, maybe it was just his mind's way of trying to make sense of all that had happened to him. Or maybe he was just going through a stage where his dreams and reality cannot be distinguished from one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time to close my eyes,  
  
Forget about his mess.  
  
Tried to fix this tragic loss of innocence.  
  
But how can I forget  
  
The things I haven't done,  
  
When everything is dead?  
  
I never wanted to hurt you,  
  
More than I should.  
  
I hope you're satisfied,  
  
I never could.  
  
TBC 


	2. "Did I see forever in you?"

Chapter Two  
  
By: Lolo Winner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the song (By the way, the song is "Three Simple Words" by Finch) I do, however, claim the pairing. Please, I'm somewhat protective of my pairings and since I thought this pairing up last summer I would appreciate it if you don't steal it from me.  
  
  
  
Heero's hand flew up to stifle the blaring alarm clock. Instead his hand flailed around on the table, searching helplessly for the contraption. Finally he found it, his grip tightened around the plastic box as he ripped the cord out from the wall. He rolled over on to his back and looked at the broken clock in his hand. He waited for his sleep-deprived eyes to focus enough to read the numbers, 7:52  
  
He jumped out of bed, throwing the clock back on the table. How could he have slept through the alarm? He never slept through the alarm before. Today he had done it for nearly an hour. He was to be at work in eight minutes but it took ten alone just to get there. As his feet hit the floor, he heard the sound of a crack. The cracking sound that glass makes when too much pressure is applied to it.  
  
He ignored the sound and ran to the dresser, stripping as he went. Within minutes he was out of the door as he tucked his shirt in and quickly consumed a cold pop tart. He forgot about the picture in its shattered frame, which dug into the photo of his girlfriend Dorothy and himself.  
  
Today was their two-year anniversary.  
  
  
  
  
  
He slipped in the office. He was right on time without a moment to spare. Thank God that he could maneuver a car well, and that he knew all the side streets like the back of his hand. He let out a sigh as he collapsed into his chair. He moved the mouse and flipped on the sleeping screen. The work from yesterday came up exactly how he left it.  
  
He started up on his work from the day before. He had to get this program design finished today. He couldn't stay late again like he had last night. Tonight he was going to dinner with Dorothy. Or was he? He still couldn't figure out whether or not that event was a dream or was it indeed real. After being lost in deep thought of what had happened for twenty minutes, he snapped out of it when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey Heero, I didn't see you come in."  
  
Heero looked up at the man in his doorway, "Right on time too."  
  
"Tonight's the big night eh?"  
  
/So maybe that was a dream,/ Heero thought and then replied with a simple "Yeah." He looked back at the screen, only to discover that he hadn't done a thing for the past twenty minutes. He knocked the mouse again and watched as the fish screen saver fade back into his work.  
  
"Well, good luck pal. I'll see you at lunch." His friend waved and strolled past the office.  
  
This was killing him. He picked up the phone and dialed Dorothy's home number. "Hello?" Came the sleepy response.  
  
"Hey, we still on tonight?"  
  
"Oh Heero, hey." Her voice brightened up, "We sure are. Why, did something come up?"  
  
"No, just making sure. I'll see you at 8:00." He hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
After work he rushed home to get ready for dinner that night. He went straight to the bedside table to take his present out of the top drawer. Again there was a crunching sound. This time he heard it. He looked down and slowly removed his foot. Bending down he removed the picture frame from its resting place.  
  
Picking out the remaining shards of glass he placed it back on the table, next to the battered alarm clock. He would have to remember to buy a new one. He discarded the glass and hurried to get dress into his suit. Tonight was a special night; he was going to propose.  
  
  
  
  
  
The waiter poured the wine into their glasses at the restaurant. This dinner would be a week's worth of pay, but it was worth it. He wanted everything to be right. Dorothy immediately took a sip of her wine. Heero held his glass up. "How about a toast?" He asked.  
  
Dorothy took the glass from her mouth and nodded in agreement, "What to?" She asked.  
  
"How about to us?" Heero replied.  
  
"How about to good lives as friends." She remarked. She put her glass back to her lips downing the rest, and awaiting Heero's response.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"I was um…" He trailed off, "Don't tell me you are breaking up with me."  
  
"Waiter, could we have some more wine please?" She asked.  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
She turned and faced him, "Heero." She replied bluntly.  
  
His grip tightened on the glass. The base broke, spilling red wine all over the white starched tablecloth and his suit. "Heero, what did you do?" She asked.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"God, you cut your hand." She took the napkin off her lap and stretched across the table to apply it to the wound. His bloody hand stopped her as he raised it and grabbed a hold of her own.  
  
"Why?" He said sternly. A chill went down his spine before he said what was on his mind, it was too eerily familiar with his dream, "Is there another?"  
  
"What?" She asked aghast.  
  
"Who is he? Tell me that it's not that guy that… Warren guy."  
  
"Heero I…"  
  
"Tell me who it is!" Heero yelled, interrupting her. They were both surprised with the fierce tone he used. She looked at him with a scared look as he kept his gaze steady.  
  
"There is no…. there is no one else."  
  
"Hell there isn't."  
  
"Excuse me, is everything alright here?" The waiter asked as he looked down on the tablecloth covered in wine and blood and the look on Dorothy's face.  
  
"Everything's fine." Heero said coldly.  
  
"Miss, is he bothering you?" He asked.  
  
Dorothy nodded slowly, "Let go of me." She whispered.  
  
It was too much like the dream for Heero's sake. He quickly let go and stood. "Fine I'll go, but…" He reached into the left suit pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He set it down on the table. "Happy anniversary," He muttered as he stormed out of the busy restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hands into a fist,  
  
static in my head.  
  
Now I'm sitting face to face  
  
With loneliness.  
  
What did I expect?  
  
Did I see forever  
  
IN YOU!?  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. "I hope you’re satisfied, I never could....

Chapter Three  
  
By Lolo Winner  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own them in chapter one, I didn't own them in chapter two, and guess what? I still don't own them! And the song is still Three Simple Words by Finch (thanks Randy for telling me you like it! That seriously made my day!)  
  
  
  
The rain was coming down in heavy sheets now. Heero didn't care as he walked home. He watched as the rainwater dripped off of his hair. He watched as the drops splattered against the wet concrete, sending little fountains into the air. He walked slowly. He didn't care that he didn't have his car, which was still parked at the restaurant, or that it was an hour's walk home. He needed to think.  
  
A cold wind whipped through the air, cutting through his already soaked clothes. The gust sent goose bumps up his arms. He didn't even button up his sports coat, or make any move to warm himself. It didn't matter to him that it was being called the coldest night of autumn. He stopped and looked up into the cool night air. He let out a sigh and watched as his visible breath disappeared into the darkness. "So much for a happy ending," he muttered.  
  
He continued on his way. A while later, after most of the citizens were asleep or watching the late news, he arrived at his apartment. He reached into his pocket only to find it empty. Franticly he thrust his hand into every pocket searching for his keys. Then he remembered that he didn't have them. Since it was raining, Dorothy convinced him to just do valet. His keys were still at the restaurant with his car.  
  
He scanned the names next to the buttons on the plaque near the door. He stopped on the name Narcissi Moore and pushed the button. There was a ringing sound, "Mrs. Moore?" He asked.  
  
Moments later a groggy voice came on the line, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Heero, I forgot my keys could you let me in?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure hun."  
  
"Thanks and oh, could you also unlock my door?" He asked.  
  
"If you don't mind seeing an old lady in her night gown," the woman replied. He didn't respond to her comment. There was a second buzzer and the front door swung open. He entered the building and climbed the steps to the fourth floor. When he arrived on his floor he saw the old woman standing by his door with the master keys in her hand.  
  
"Is it really raining that hard out?" She asked when she noticed the puddle growing beneath his feet.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly.  
  
"My, it must really be coming down," his landlady said as she unlocked his door. "There you go, darling, it's all ready for you."  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. Moore," Heero said as he reached out for the door. He winced at the pain that shot though his hand and quickly drew his hand back. He stared at the deep gashes on his palm as blood started to flow from them again.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. She gently took his hand and with shock in her voice, she sputtered out, "Good God! How did you do this?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"This is going to need stitches. Come on, I'll fix that right up for you." The old nurse said.  
  
"That's really not…"  
  
"Come now," The old woman interrupted as she persuaded him across the hall into her own little apartment.  
  
After washing the cuts, she got to work using her old gear from way back when she was a nurse at the army medical ward in Corsica. Heero stared numbly at his hand as she sewed up the deep gashes he had caused.  
  
He like Mrs. Moore, she was widowed back when she was only a kid. Her husband and her had met at the Corsica base. She was a young nurse, he a young soldier. He died in battle only a few years after their marriage leaving her with their young son. Her son was gone now too, another victim of the wars. She was a lonely old lady who had no one. Heero was a lonely young man, who now had no one.  
  
He would fix things for her from time to time, and she would make him dinner a few times a week. She was a good cook; he appreciated the good meal just as much as she appreciated the conversation. Even though Heero had kept most of his emotions to himself, the woman had learned to read them for the most part.  
  
"Did she leave you?" She asked as she began on the third and last of the deep cuts.  
  
Heero didn't ask how she knew. "Yeah," he said sadly.  
  
"Well that's a shame. I liked her."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Don't worry hun, there will be others," she said sweetly, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No." That was the blunt response given by Heero.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to, I'm right across the hall. All done." She patted his wet knee. "Be careful with that hand now, and I want you to clean it with some rubbing alcohol twice a day, okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"That's a good boy, now you go get some sleep in you. And remember…"  
  
"Right across the hall." He finished with a nod. "Thanks again." He stood and started for the door.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow and see just how good of a job I did this late at night. I'll bring you over some cookies too."  
  
"You don't…"  
  
"I insist. Goodnight Heero." She said with a nod as Heero left for his own apartment.  
  
Heero closed his door behind him, choking out all light. He walked knowingly across the little sitting room and to his bedroom. He flipped on the light switch and started to strip from his wet suit. The jacket fell heavily to the floor followed by his suspenders and tie. Then he saw the picture on the table with its absent glass.  
  
Slowly he walked towards it and delicately picked it up. With his thumb he gingerly traced her cheekbone, wishing it were truly she. Suddenly, blinded by rage, he threw the picture across the room with such force that the frame snapped in two when it hit the door. The wounded frame and torn photo fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
He didn't bother changing out of his wet shirt and pants. He fell back onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. "Good luck getting to sleep tonight," He said softly as he switched off his light and stared up at his dark ceiling, listening to the steady drumming of the rain.  
  
Two years and for what? It was all for nothing. He had thought he found the one, only to find that he wasn't her only one. At least, he assumed he wasn't the only one. He thought about the times they had together, and then about what he could have done to prevent all this. And finally, he thought about her. His feelings for her slowly turned from sorrow to anger.  
  
/In the morning… In the morning Dorothy and I are going to have a long talk./ He told himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep some time after his clothes had fully dried, and the rain had stopped, and his broken alarm clock could still vaguely be seen claiming it was 7:52 AM  
  
  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short. I'm just breaking them where it's natural. There will be only two more new chapters until this is end. Please review- flames are welcome!  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. "Who will stop me now?"

Faded Line  
  
By: Lolo Winner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the song (By the way, the song is "Three Simple Words" by Finch)  
  
  
  
The next morning Heero stood on Dorothy's doorstep. Hesitantly, he brought his hand to the door and knocked. Dorothy opened the door in her bathrobe; her eyes had bags under them. She had obviously just woken up. The drunken state of her eyes changed when she saw Heero standing there. "Heero, I uh… I didn't expect to see you here this early." She pressed the door against her, blocking out any view Heero may have had.  
  
"We need to talk." He said.  
  
"Oh, well um… could we talk about this later?" She asked. The sound of the shower started behind her. Heero heard it, but dismissed it.  
  
"No, I want to talk about this now."  
  
"Hey babe, where's the shampoo?" Came a hollered call from the bathroom, of male origin.  
  
Dorothy cringed at the sound of the voice. "There is some under the sink," She replied.  
  
"You moved on fast," Heero said sarcastically, "And how long have you been fucking him?"  
  
"Heero let me explain…"  
  
Heero pressed his body against the door, ripping it from her grasp. The door flung open and Heero was inside, charging towards the bathroom. Dorothy was being dragged along as she clung to his arm and begged him not to continue.  
  
"Please Heero, don't… lets talk about this over coffee. Leave Warren out of it."  
  
Heero turned abruptly. He grabbed her neck with his hand and pressed her body up against the wall. "Warren, eh? So it was him all along?" He asked bitterly.  
  
Dorothy's hands were clawing at his, trying to get him to let go. She grasped for air and struggled to free herself. "The more you struggle the faster you will loose your air," Heero warned. "Answer me and maybe I'll kill only him. It was him all along, wasn't it? How long has this been going on?"  
  
"One… one year." She gasped. Heero's grip around her neck tightened.  
  
  
  
  
  
With my hands around your neck,  
  
Who will stop me now?  
  
With my hands around you neck,  
  
Who will stop me now?  
  
With my hands around your neck,  
  
WHO WILL STOP ME!!!!????  
  
(WHO WILL STOP ME NOW!!!????)  
  
WHO WILL STOP ME!!!????  
  
(WHO WILL STOP ME NOW!!!????)  
  
WHO WILL STOP ME!!!????  
  
(WHO WILL SOTP ME… NOW!!!????)  
  
  
  
  
  
Warren came out of the bathroom with only a towel in his hands, which he used to dry himself as he walked. "Hum… what if I make us some…" He stopped when he saw Heero pinning Dorothy up against the wall. "Oh my…"  
  
Heero turned around showing a fierce glare in his eyes. Dorothy was beginning to loose her struggle. Her face was turning a shade of blue and her attacks weren't as strong.  
  
"L-l-let her go!" Warren yelled.  
  
"You going to stop me?" Heero challenged.  
  
He ran across the room to where Heero and Dorothy crying out a banshee war cry. Heero removed one of his hands from Dorothy's neck. With that arm he grabbed Warren as he approached and manipulated his body into a body hold. His arm was now wrapped around Warren's neck and his body pressed close to Heero's. Heero pushed his arm as hard as he could into Warren's neck and jerked it quickly. A dull snap was heard. Warren's eyes rolled back as Heero released him.  
  
Heero looked back to the pale Dorothy, "Not so much of a guy now, is he?" He asked as he wrapped his other hand around her neck again.  
  
"Miss. Dorothy what was that— oh my God!"  
  
Heero turned to Ken, the butler. His eyes were filled with a dangerous fire. Ken slowly backed out of the hall, he turned and ran to the back of the house, stumbling all the way.  
  
He turned his attention back to Dorothy. Her eyes were dulling, but they were still very scared. She gasped for the breath that never came. There was a muffled crack sound. Her hands slowly slipped from around Heero's hands, they fell heavily to her side.  
  
His eyes opened wide with the realization that he had just broken her neck. Gently he loosened his grip and bent to the ground, taking Dorothy with him. He held her limp body on his, staring at her lifeless form. Her eyes and mouth were still open, screaming in silent anguish. He began to choke up, "Oh Doro-I never… I didn't mean to…" He trailed off as she stroked her long blond hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never (BUT WHY?)  
  
wanted to hurt (BUT WHY?) you  
  
More than I (BUT WHY?) Should.  
  
(WHO WILL STOP ME NOW!?)  
  
I hope you're (BUT WHY?)  
  
satisfied,  
  
That I (BUT WHY?) never could.  
  
(WHO WILL STOP ME NOW!?)  
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. "Why should I let go?"

Faded Line  
  
Sunrise own the characters, Finch owns the song. And Amanda gets MAJOR brownie points for figuring out the last part of the song (btw great screaming Nate)  
  
  
  
Can't you see you left me  
  
there on my own  
  
give me one good reason  
  
why I should let go. Now...  
  
(WHO WILL STOP ME NOW!? Yelled repeatedly in the background)  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a buzzing sound that penetrated Heero's room, he grabbed at his alarm clock; it came away from the desk with surprising ease. Heero looked at it and it's tattered cord. It took a few moments for his groggy mind to realize that the sound wasn't the clock but the doorbell. He was confused. /What day was it? What had happened? Was it all just a big dream?/ Heero thought.  
  
He supported his weight on his hand and sat up in his bed. He winced at his pain. Looking down he saw the stitched up cuts. He looked across his room at the broken frame lying on the floor. So that wasn't a dream… how much more of it wasn't? He ignored the bell and hastily dialed Dorothy's number.  
  
"Hi there, you have reached Dorot-," Heero hung up the phone. He glanced at the watch still on his wrist. It was 10:00 on a Saturday or Sunday morning. She should be up. He tried her cell phone only to get the same result. Now he was scared. She always had her phone on. Maybe that last part wasn't a dream after all.  
  
He began to panic, a lump formed in his throat. Had he… had he killed her? He began to shake. The memory was so vivid, he could almost feel the ache in his muscles from gripping her neck for so long. He couldn't stand to open the door. He knew who it was. It would be the police, no doubt, to arrest him for the murder. What could he do? He was guilty after all.  
  
He was frozen in place on his bed. Who ever was at the door stopped with the bell and started to pound on his door. In just a few short seconds they would break through it, and he would be hauled away. Maybe if he didn't speak, if he acted like he couldn't, maybe he would be able to plead insanity.  
  
"Heero? Heero, are you in there?" The person called from outside. Heero recognized the voice. It wasn't the voice a male police officer would have… or even a female… it was… He jumped from the bed and ran to the door, tripping over his discarded clothes. He flung the door open to see her standing at his doorstep.  
  
His hopes were vanquished as he looked down, "Sorry Mrs. Moore uh… I thought you might be someone else." He said.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I… um… I have to go do something." Heero said as he ran past the old woman and bounded down the stairs. He was lost in thought again, /Was this a dream as well? I could of sworn I heard Doro's voice and not Mrs. Moore's, could it just be that I was mistaken?/  
  
The thoughts of what really happened were swirling in his head. He jumped the five steps leading up to the apartment building and took off into a sprint towards Dorothy's house. Her home was nearly ten miles away, and he didn't have his car. That he knew was true, he didn't know how though. The restaurant wouldn't be open, and besides, it was another few miles in the other direction. He ran like he hadn't run since he was a kid. He ran with a sense of purpose he had never felt before. He darted through the crowd of people on weekend outings.  
  
A sharp pain went through his foot. His shoeless foot had stepped on something. He didn't bother to put the shoes back on, and now he was paying for it. He pushed past the pain and continued to run on the hurt foot. That wasn't the only thing amiss with his attire. His shirt was un-tucked on one side and his hair was unruly. He looked how he should: like he had just woken up.  
  
Finally he had reached her development. She was set for life thanks to her late, wealthy grandfather. So while he worked to make his living she did charity work and had parties with people with equally expensive mansions. He ran up the street of sparse and large houses. He slowed down to a stop towards the end of the long street and stared at what he saw.  
  
The flashing lights of the police cars reflected off the wet asphalt. He stared with his mouth wide open. He swallowed only to find that there was no saliva in his mouth. /Go you idiot! Don't just stand there!/ A voice said inside his head ordered. Shakily he started to run again towards the home, to Her home.  
  
Detectives were combing the yard and yellow caution tape was put up all around the home. Heero ignored the tape. He hurtled over it and ran inside. "Hey you! You can't go in there!" Someone called after him.  
  
Heero ignored him and continued. His heart was pounding in his head. He ran into the hall where he had or dreamt he had murdered her. He stopped in his tracks as a chill was sent down his spine. Forgetting all that he was taught on hiding emotions and being strong he fell to his knees and began to weep. In front of him he could see Dorothy's arm coming out from underneath the white sheet, and the outline of Warren's body under the sheet next to her.  
  
The butler was talking to some detectives. He raised his finger at Heero, "That's him! That's the guy!" He yelled just as the detectives from outside had caught up with him.  
  
"Jesus! This is the guy?" Someone asked as another pulled Heero to his feet. Heero obliged, he didn't feel like retaliating.  
  
He looked over at Ken, "I didn't… mean to." He mumbled as they cuffed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero awoke in a cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock; it read 7:52 AM or was it? He checked the back; the cord had been ripped from it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer/note: some people have questioned me- or rather yelled at me- on how I could make Heero a killer. In my defense: I didn't make up anything. Yeah Heero kicks ass and is sexy as hell to boot but you have to remember that we ARE talking about a trained assassin here. I quote the official manga:  
  
Relena: Who are you anyways?!  
  
Heero: (laughs viciously) Me? I'm a killer. (Wraps hand around Relena's neck)  
  
Cut that little confrontation out of the series now didn't they? I tried to keep inside Heero's character with out leaving behind his murderous past OR his attempts to live a normal life after the war. I think I did all right, but that's just my opinion. I hope you all enjoyed my violent little spiel on this violent little song. And PLEASE review I LOVE reviews like nothing else!  
  
Don't agree? Tell me! Review ALL FLAMES ARE WELLCOMED AND SMILED UPON! I get a sick thrill out of reading flame. What can I say? I live for pissing people off. 


End file.
